Liquid crystal display devices have various advantages, such as light weight, slim body, small power consumption, etc., and have been used not only as a small-size display device in a display section of mobile phones but also as a large-size television display. Liquid crystal panels themselves do not emit light, in comparison to self-emitting panels, such as cathode ray tubes (CRT) and plasma display panels (PDP). Thus, in common liquid crystal display devices which provide high luminance, light from a backlight unit which is provided at the rear surface of a liquid crystal panel is utilized for display.
In the backlight unit, a light source is attached to a chassis. Therefore, the chassis needs to have strength to some extent. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a backlight unit which includes a chassis that is formed of a cold rolled steel sheet. Note that, in the backlight unit of Patent Document 1, there is a hole for securing the light source to the chassis.